Fennelheart
Fennelheart is a beautiful pale gray she-cat with thick, silky fur, a sweeping tail, and sparkling pale green eyes. History :Fennelkit was brought along with her two sisters, Peachkit and Moonkit, to RiverClan by her mother, Goldenwing. There was trouble at Twolegplace, and her father, Orson, had been run over by a monster. So her mother thought it would be safer to bring them to a Clan to live. They were all accepted, and soon settled into the nursery. :Fennelkit loves to have fun, and is often seen play fighting with her nursery mates. :She becomes extremely excited when she and her sisters are given their apprentice names. She is given to Shadowheart to mentor, and she is very happy at this, because she greatly respected Shadowheart. :Fennelpaw greatly enjoys training, and soon becomes exceptionally good at hunting and swimming, which surprises a few of the RiverClan warriors. Fennelpaw develops a love for swimming, and becomes very good at it, being able to hold her breath for an unusually long amount of time. :She wonders if she would ever truly fit in with her Clan, noticing that no matter how good she did, most of the Clan cats seemed to only see her rogue roots. She doesn't let this bother her, and she tries all the harder to gain the Clan's approval and trust. :A few moons later, Shadowheart informs her that she and her sisters would be having their assessments. Fennelpaw is exited and anxious at the same time. :When they begin their assessment, Fennelpaw catches a very large number of fish, and as she starts to gain some momentum, her confidence grows. After a plentiful catch, she returns to her mentor and leader, and both praise her. Moonpaw and Peachpaw soon show up as well, and Fennelpaw congratulates them, seeing that they had caught a large number of prey as well. :They all happily return to camp, and Rubystar begins their warrior ceremony after they all eat. Rubystar gives them each their warrior names, Fennelheart, Mooneyes, and Peachcloud. Fennelheart couldn't be happier, and she celebrates with her friends, sisters, and mother afterwards. :She becomes very surprised when Rubystar gives her an apprentice, Riverpaw. :She teaches Riverpaw all that she knows, and the two form a tight bond. She notices that Riverpaw and Crookedpaw seem to like each other, but Riverpaw denies it any time that Fennelheart asks. :Fennelheart watches proudly as her apprentice is given her warrior name, Rivermoon. :She becomes exceptionally happy when Rivermoon moves into the nursery a moon or so later, admitting that she was expecting Crookedpaw, now Crookedfang's kits. :Around this time, she starts to notice that she feels a bit strange when she's around Windstep, a very kind warrior who is very friendly towards her. :She always becomes very angry when his older brother, Crookedfang, is mean to him. :Fennelheart and Windstep start to grow a bit close, and she always feels extra happy when she's around him. One day, he invites her to go hunting with him, to which she happily agrees. She shows him a secret creek near the edge of their territory, and he is touched that she showed it to him. They talk together, by the rushing water, about their families. :They continue to return to that same river; referring to it as their special place. :One day, she promises that she would help find Windstep's true father; and that she would one day teach him how to swim. :She is concerned about his self esteem, as he was always bagging on himself. She knows in her heart what a great cat he is, and tries to help boost his confidence. She doesn't realize it, but she's slowly falling in love with him. :She becomes increasingly frustrated with Windstep's brother, Crookedfang; as he sometimes bullies Windstep, making Windstep feel even worse about himself. Fennelheart stands up for him, and challenges Crookedfang; Windstep seems greatful for her support. :She begins to realize how she truly feels about him, but she doesn't explain it to him. :When a young rogue kit is found on their territory, she is brought back to the camp for Goldenfern and Sundapple to take care of. She is given her Clan name, Streakkit. Fennelheart is always keeping an eye on her, and becomes very fond of Streakkit. :A moon later, they go for a walk by their special place again. There, he tells her how he feels, how much he loves her and asks her to be his mate. Fennelheart is very surprised, never realizing how much she meant to him. She replies that she loves him as well and says she will be his mate. Windstep is delighted, and happy. He explains to her all the reasons why he loves her, and she becomes very happy; and feels warm inside. He jumps in the water, excitedly exclaiming that he taught himself how for her. She is delighted, and jumps in with him. They swim around and splash eachother, and dive under the water. They resurface, and he tells her how good she is at holding her breath. :About a day later, Windstep tells her that he's worried about Streakkit, who had only recently discovered her true roots. Fennelheart understood how she felt, and promises Windstep that she would talk to her about it. :Streakkit seems angry that she is born a rogue, but Fennelheart manages to convince her that it is nothing to be ashamed of. :Rubystar later entrusts her with a second apprentice, Magicpaw. Fennelheart loves training with Magicpaw, as the young she-cat is a quick learner. :One day, Mooneyes, Peachcloud, and Goldenpelt each go on a hunting patrol, Fennelheart thinks about going with them, but decides to train with Magicpaw instead. :She and Magicpaw beat them back, and when they do return, Goldenpelt and Mooneyes are carrying two kits each, and they are short of Peachcloud. :Fennelheart is very surprised at the sight of the kits, asking whose they were. She questions where Peachcloud is as well, noticing that her sister wasn't with them. When Mooneyes tells her that Peachcloud had been hit by a monster on the Thunderpath after giving birth to her kits, Fennelheart doesn't know what to think. After the cold truth had settled into her stomach, she grieves deeply for her sister, despite Mooneye's comforting. :Fennelheart develops a tight bond with Tigerkit, Peachcloud's only son. She is very proud of him when he receives his apprentice name. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *Fennelheart is a very graceful swimmer, and is extremely good at holding her breath for a long period of time.Revealed on the IRC, September 16th, 2010 Images Charart Gallery Real Life Image Fanart Fennelwind.fanart.png|Fennelheart and Windstep, colored by Nightfall, line art by Sootfrost1 Family Members Mate: :Windstep:Revealed on the IRC, September 16th, 2010 Living Father: :Orson: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Mother: :Goldenwing: Living Sisters: :Peachcloud: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Mooneyes: Living Nephew: :Tigerpaw: Living Nieces: :Mosspaw: Living :Sunnypaw: Living :Peachpaw: Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:To Be Deleted